Game problem fix strategies
Know about a way to get around a problem? Post the problem and the solution here! Category:General Glitches [ Will change the name when we have enough to catagorise] See also: Fighting with lag, Firewall settings, Bugs and Glitches and of course The CoE forum! General game-play help strategies Software: One very important thing to do when playing CoE or any flash based game is to make sure your software is up to date! So head to The Adobe Flash player upload site there you can get the latest version of Flash player. For Shockwave go here (Shockwave player is basically the same thing as Flash, some browsers use one, some the other) CoE connection method Sometimes using a different way to connect to CoE helps. If you are logging in via a Facebook monsters application (Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, Slayers), try connecting via www.cityofeternals.com. Or vice versa. Browser: So you are experiencing what is commonly referred to as lag (basically slow game-play characterized by a gap between command and execution of said command in-game), or you are having trouble fighting, gathering, or any of the other basic functions of game-play. One of the first things to do is to clear your browser cache. Try clearing your cache then doing the trouble action again, often this solves the problem. Another thing you might want to do on a regular basis is a full system disk clean-up. Lastly, you will probably want to increase your browser's cache capacity. Clearing your Cache: Here is a site that has instructions for most browsers, and here is another. [http://www.microsoft.com/windows/ie/ie6/using/howto/customizing/clearcache.mspx Internet explorer] [http://support.mozilla.com/en-US/kb/How+to+clear+the+cache Mozilla Firefox] [http://www.technipages.com/google-chrome-clear-cache.html Google Chrome] Increasing your browser cache size: How much space should I allot you ask? Straight from Matt: "As big as you want to make them is best, but 1 gig should be fine. I think the whole game is like 2.3 gigs, but no one would ever actually do that. 1 gig allows you to get most of the game plus whatever you do with other sites. We had 5 gigs up earlier. This is overkill, but if you have the space, you may as well use it." [http://www.microsoft.com/windows/ie/ie6/using/howto/customizing/clearcache.mspx Internet explorer] You should increase to the maximum setting.(this is the same how-to as the cache clearing one above) [http://www.ceveni.com/2008/05/increase-mozilla-firefox-cache-size.html Mozilla Firefox] You should increase the cache to at least 7000MB [http://www.google.com/support/forum/p/Chrome/thread?tid=098d42a41aacdc6d&hl=en Google Chrome] This is a fairly complex thing to do I would suggest directly changing your Flash player cache size instead (below). You can also change the Flash player cache size for each specific online application you are using. go to this Adobe Flash player site to do this You want to adjust "assets.ohai.com". You can also clear your cache from this site as well as do a bunch of other things to customize your Flash player. Speeding up Your computer: Running disk cleanup and other maintenance things will help your computer run faster. Check out the links below for some tips and how-to. Disk Cleanup will also clear all of your browsers' caches. [http://www.microsoft.com/atwork/maintenance/speed.aspx Windows 7] [http://www.udel.edu/topics/virus/security/diskcleanup.html Windows XP and 2000] [http://windows.microsoft.com/en-US/windows-vista/Delete-files-using-Disk-Cleanup Windows Vista] Macs should automatically do this sort of thing overnight, and one can set PCs to do the same. Here is a Mac forums post that can give you more info Specific Bugs and ways to get around them No scrolling bars in merchants: Fix by clicking a box and dragging it slightly, or re-opening merchant. Try clicking on an item and hitting a down/up arrow on your keyboard. Should see green box appear, maybe character moves, but you can scroll through items. --> No Scroll bar in inventory - just hit "throw out item" and bar appears. Quests don't respawn: Always leave a quest area, then re enter, then leave and enter a second time to reset a quest I can't loot!: Close the item pane, open your inventory, close it, move a step and try and open again. Full inventory - check your inventory slots, you think you have room, then check: 1) throwing something out, 2)make an item, 3) visit a merchant and sell. This should force the game to figure out how many slots you really have. Not close enough to item. Sometimes you can't loot because you are not in range and the item is very close to map boarder. Use keyboard arrow keys to inch as close as possble to item for looting. I can't navigate behind some furniture/place/object without teleporting around: Use the arrow keys to move without' Rubberbanding" The ever-loading-page: If the screen is not loading - the City of Eternals red letters are not loading slowly from bottom up, then hit refresh. C/O Forum user nad.the.vamp Load the game through starting a quest. this can be done through any of the ways to connect with CoE (Facebook apps or CoE.com). Don't actually play the quest just turn around and leave the zone. Once this is done, instead of just waiting for every zone to load, you will be given an option to "Continue". You will find that this is much faster than not connecting through a quest, and that it reduced the number of times you get stuck on the load screen. Trouble logging on C/O Bellavicious So you are trying to log on, but can't get past the loading screen. Try clicking on any of the players in your prestige board (New Valencia's greatest at the bottom of the screen). This will send you to their house, and hopefully circumvent whatever is keeping you from logging on Dead and no regeneration happening You are either 1) not regaining life, but you have some, just enough to move, or 2) on floor laid out and not gaining life. Bug - technically you should always be regenerating slowly in little jumps. To start getting life again: 1) if you can move, bite an enemy to gain blood and life, 2) consume health potion or fruit to regain life, 3) you're so annoyed you refresh the browser. Harvest Item shows pop up but no item Click on harvestable, ie. flax and you see a white pop up, but no item inside. Just hit the "X" to close and click on item again. The item will not go away by having click on it and clicking the X. I can't see my FB Friends / I can't see my avatar Trouble connecting to facebook, either give more loading time, or if it has been a while, try refresh with cashe clear. I can't seem to sign into the game! Can you log-into the forum ? If so, click the "Play" button on the right hand side of the screen. See if that works (Please leave comments if it doesn't below)